Scarlet Letter
by EvilNovel
Summary: Agito has a secret towards an old friend of his and by Ringo's advice he write's a letter that is never supposed to be read. Too bad for him that she gets her hands on it. AgitoxOC AgitoOC ONE SHOT! Rated for Language.


"RIKKU

"RIKKU!!" The angry yelling of the sky shark and the persistent giggles of the sky pirate rang through out the city. The sounds of A-T wheels grinding over building after building.

"GET BACK HERE!! FUCK!!"

"Awww! Come on, sharkie-kun! Can't you keep up with me?"

"ARGHHH!"

If you're wondering why this chase is on going on in the first place, it's actually quite simple. (No. not really.) Rikku and Agito/Akito have been long time friends. She always loved hanging out with Akito, but she really loved **PICKING** on Agito. For some strange reason he was always flustered when she messed with him. That just made it all the more enjoyable for her. This incident in particular, was surrounding a strange letter.

* * *

"You should tell her how you feel. I mean, you've held it in for so long, it must be bothering you." Ringo persisted for the thousandth time since she found out.

"Fuck. I can't do that. She would just make fun of me for being weak and would probably never hang out with me again!" _'I wouldn't be able to live with that.' Neither would I._

"Hmmm..." Ringo went into Thinker mode. "How about you write a letter to her spilling all your feelings out, but don't give it to her. That way you can get it off your chest, but she'll never be any the wiser. "

_'Did you do that for the Crow-Baka? --'_

"FINE! Fuck...I'll do it. But I won't like it!!"

"Great, now good luck Romeo." Ringo said pushing the poor boy into his room to be alone. As soon as the door was closed and locked, Agito could do nothing more but sigh and turn over to his desk.

* * *

"There...done!"

_YAY!! GO AGITO!! Are you gonna show her? Huh?_ "HELL NO I'M NOT GONNA SHOW HER!!"

"Show who what?" That angelic voice rang through his head like funeral bells. He was finished. Turning around he found the girl who has been the current topic of the letter he now hid behind his back. There she was, sitting on the ledge of his window. Her copper-colored boyish-pixie hair cut, with her bangs gently falling into her enticing neon green eyes, blew as the wind swept into the open window. Multiple earring studs were shining brightly as the sun rays hit her silhouette. Her Cheshire cat grin being accented by the spider bite piercings on the left side of her bottom lip, which only made them that much more desirable. Her trademark orange scarf wrapped loosely around her thin neck. A black bikini top being the only thing covering the creamy, slightly tanned complexion of her chest. A jungle green mini skirt which fell on her hips, covering her matching black bikini bottoms. Her delicate hands dawned black button up arm warmers that reached the middle of her forearm. Thigh-high orange and yellow striped stockings covered her slender legs and to top it all off, her black and white A-T's with orange neon light wheels. The very A-T's that gave her the right to claim the title of the new Gem King. (Yes, she beat Nike.) This was Takeuchi Rikku. The girl of the Fang King's affections.

"Hmm?" Agito was nervous for the first time (or at least he was openly nervous.)

Out of curiosity her eyes led down to the letter that slightly stuck out from behind her good friend. "Ooooh! What's that?" she asked trying to peek around him.

"What's what?" He asked while trying to hide the letter further behind him.

"YOINK!!"

_'Fuck! I hate her damn fucking thievery skills!' That's why they call her the sky pirate She's capable of stealing the s- 'THE SKY ITSELF, I KNOW!!'_

"Ooooh, what's this? Is it a love letter perhaps? 3" She jested with that infamous grin on her face.

Agito blushed at her comment and tried to cover it up with anger. "NO! WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WRITE A LOVE LETTER?!" Although, there was something Agito missed. In her grin she hid the hurt and jealousy caused by her own words.

"Well then you won't mind if I read it, will ya?"

"NO, DON'T!" He yelled trying to pounce for the sacred letter that could possibly ruin his chances. "You'll have to catch me first!" She said with a wink as she jumped out the window and into the technological jungle.

* * *

And now our chase continues. It's already afternoon by now. The sun's setting in the West. Agito's A-T's stop with a squeal. "Where did she go? Fuck."

_Think about it Agito-kun, It's dusk. Rii-chan's favorite time of day. There's only one place she'll be to watch the sunset. 'Right.'_ He takes off, hoping that his prey's in the same usual spot.

On top of Tokyo tower, Rikku sat on the edge watching the Western sun fall into slumber. In her hands she held an open letter and a gentle smile was spread across her face. A noise came from behind her. The sound of A-T's touching surface.

"You read it, didn't you?"

She didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. She nodded her head while slowly standing up.

"Fuck. I guess this means you're gonna make fun of me now, right? Well, get it over with, so we can all go back to enjoying the rest of our lives." Agito stated dejectedly while refusing to look directly at the beautiful figure in front of him. She turned around waiting for him to look at her. Annoyed with the awkward silence, he finally looked up and yelled, "AREN'T YOU GONNA SAY AN-" He couldn't bring himself to continue his rant after seeing the look in her eyes: the happiness, the care, and the love hidden in those emerald eyes.

He was too enticed by her eyes to notice that she jumped towards him. Embracing him with such force, they both were sent hurtling over the edge of the tower, head-first.

Agito finally registered her embrace and wrapped his own arms around her dainty waist, so tightly as if not to lose her.

"I love you, too." Hearing those words from that voice set Agito's heart on fire. In that moment, it was as if the head-first freefall stopped in mid-air.

Agito brought out all his reckless courage, swooped down and took her minty lips with his. Putting all his held in passion and all the words he couldn't say in that single kiss. Accepting him, she kissed back with just as much, if not more, fiery passion and love one could give. His grip on her waist tightened as he used his left hand to press the back of head; her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, making sure to play with his soft bluish hair. But Agito wanted more. In a courageous move, he slid his tongue over her bottom lip, slightly playing with her lip rings. He wanted a true taste of her.

Knowing what he wanted, she gladly granted him permission for she wanted it just as much. She parted her lips slightly, which was all the opening Agito needed as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Slowly, but roughly searching every crevice. Wanting to memorize every inch of her, while taking in the taste of her sweet, candy-coated essence. Rikku wanted to know him just as much, so in retaliation she placed her tongue into his mouth, which sent chills down Agito's spine. She moved it with such agility and precision, taking in everything about him. He was sweet-tasting with the slightly metallic flavor of blood. She enjoyed it, It was something much more inviting than she ever imagined. Finally, after what felt like hours which could easily be calculated in seconds, the two finally pulled away for much needed air.

The two flipped right side up with ease and landed on their feet, still in each other's arms. Rikku looked up into the golden eyes of her sharkie lover and grinned. Agito curiously raised his eyebrow, "What?"

"You still can't catch me!!" She yelled jumping off with his eye patch.

"FUCK!! GET BACK HERE!!"


End file.
